


This Is It (Red IX)

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Red [9]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Harvey and Mike got together. </p><p>Set half a year or so before <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2675498">Red VIII</a> (the so far chronological first part of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/159881">Red!series</a>) but can definitely be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is It (Red IX)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> As always, for naias, who inspires and challenges me and is just such a wonderful, wonderful friend. And and an amazing muse, too. Thank you!! <3
> 
> I am [sal-si-puedes](sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

It's a strange sensation that tears Mike from his slumber, from a vivid dream he can't remember only a second later. It's an unexpected movement against his cheek, a disturbance, a flicker in altitude that causes his head to change position. He doesn't understand it and it takes him a moment or two to become aware of where he is.

He's still dressed and he can tell that he's dangerously close to drooling. He's sitting up, well, sort of, and there's someone else next to him. Someone wearing a white shirt with pale lavender stripes. Someone wearing Harvey's cologne. Someone warm and breathing deeply, someone he's leaning against and whose shoulder he's almost – just almost, _thank God!_ – drooling on. Someone who has just moved underneath him, whose shoulder has just moved under his head, whose arm has just lowered and whose hand is holding a cell phone. Someone who has just taken a picture of him sleeping on his shoulder.

Shit.

Shit, shit, _shit._

Harvey.

He must have fallen asleep on Harvey's couch. On Harvey's _shoulder._

Mike tries to remember and everything comes back in a flash. Those long hours bent over their newest client's files. The Chinese food Harvey had ordered around one at night. The fortune cookies they never opened and which are still lying on the table between the innumerous sheets of paper. The cool bottles of beer and the moisture against his fingertips. The loosened ties and the undone shirt buttons. The tv. Harvey's suggestion to watch some movie when they both had become too tired to concentrate on their case. Just for a little while. Just to relax their minds a bit. The heaviness of the greasy food and the two, no three bottles of beer he has had. The warmth.

_Shit._

He has fallen asleep on Harvey's shoulder and now Harvey has a picture of it.

He shoots up and nearly knocks over one of the bottles. There are file folders everywhere and the half-empty food cartons and bottles and Mike's messenger bag is leaning against the coffee table. And there's Harvey, still sitting next to him, completely unfazed but with a faint grin on his face, the bastard. His shirt sleeves are rolled up and his tie has been loosened, of course, and the top button of his shirt is undone but other than that he looks as immaculate as ever. His hair is perfectly styled, not a strand out of place.

Contrary to Mike's, who is sure that his own hair is a complete mess. He quickly runs his fingers through it, rises and picks up his jacket from the back seat of the sofa where he flung it earlier in the evening when they had been about to start their working session.

"Shit," he murmurs and looks around. "I've got to go." He frantically pulls on the jacket and grabs some files at random and this time, he does knock over that damn bottle. Thank god it's almost empty. "Shit," he swears again and throws the file folders onto the sofa. He wipes at the small rivulet of beer with his left jacket sleeve and sets the bottle down onto the floor. "I'm sorry," he mutters under his breath and casts a very brief sideways glance at Harvey.

Harvey is still sitting on the sofa, his grin even broader than before. 

"I shouldn't have—I'm sorry," Mike stutters and picks up the files again. "I was just so fucking tired, I—" He picks up his bag, too, and steps away from the sofa, straightening his back. "I gotta go."

"Mike," Harvey interrupts and slowly gets to his feet when Mike freezes in mid-movement. "Stay."

"No," Mike slings the bag over his shoulder and pats his pockets to search for his cell phone. "I have to go, I just fell asleep on you and now you have a photo of that and it's going to be on everybody's cell at the firm by tomorrow and I'll be—And this is not the first time I fell asleep in your apartment." Mike interrupts himself, raises his head and briefly locks eyes with Harvey before he looks away again. He hadn't meant to say that, hadn't meant for Harvey to know. Ever.

"I know," Harvey states calmly. "You had an imprint on your face when I came back that night. On your cheek. Here." He touches his own cheek lightly where he remembers the impression of the cushion and the file folder. "You'd just woken up when I came back."

Oh. _That_ time. Mike realizes that Harvey is thinking of that one long evening, much like this one, when they'd been working for hours – just like Mike had been the night before that evening and the night before _that_ – and Harvey had had to go back to the office at about 2am because there had been some old file they had needed for comparison and he hadn't wanted Mike to interrupt what he was doing. So he had gone himself and Mike had stayed, working. After a couple of minutes Mike had felt how his eyelids were beginning to droop. He remembers being so very, very tired and he remembers the feeling of tiny, sharp grains of sand in his eyes. He remembers sinking down on the couch and thinking _Just one minute, just a brief minute, just a short rest for the eyes, I won't fall asleep, I won't_ —and he remembers how he had startled awake again when he had heard Harvey's keys in the key hole of the front door. He remembers shooting up from the sofa just like he's done mere moments ago and pretending to be busy taking notes from that file that had been his pillow just seconds earlier. He remembers Harvey slowly walking down the hallway and he remembers even having had enough time to straighten his hair a bit.

"Oh," he says and Harvey smiles. "I didn't—" He swallows and Harvey takes a small step closer to where Mike is standing. "I didn't mean _that_ time. I meant that other time."

"I know about that other time, too," Harvey admits and Mike frowns. "Maria told me."

Oh. _Oh!_ Harvey knows. Mike remembers that day so very clearly, too. Harvey not wanting to talk about "love" and leaving him alone in the condo that morning, heading for a deposition. He remembers taking a sip from the left-over orange juice in Harvey's glass and pouring himself a fresh coffee, using Harvey's mug. He remembers opening the fridge and staring at the bagels until the fridge started to beep. He remembers walking around Harvey's apartment, looking at the backs of books and at the soap and the toothbrush in the bathroom. He remembers lying down on Harvey's still unmade bed, curling up on his side, thinking about toeing off his shoes for a moment but then deciding against it and breathing in the scent emanating from Harvey's pillow. He remembers closing his eyes, blinking once, twice and then he remembers the sliding doors being pulled open with such a force that it made Mike sit up straight in the fraction of a second. He remembers Maria, Harvey's rather intimidating cleaning lady (although Mike had never met her before and he didn't know her name back then) emitting a short, surprised scream and then staring at him angrily with her hands on her hips. "Who are you," she had said and tilted her head just so. "And what are you doing in Mr. Harvey's bed?"

"Shit," Mike says again, biting his lips. "She promised me she wouldn't."

"Yeah," Harvey grins. "She's very loyal." He takes another step closer and stops. "To _me_."

"I'm sorry," Mike whispers, his voice sounding very small. "I'll go now."

"Mike." Harvey doesn't sound angry at all and Mike doesn't understand why. "Stay."

"What?" Mike doesn't understand. Does Harvey want to make fun of him? Tease him with that tone of friendly banter that Mike has come to fear so much, that constant reminder of how they will never be what Mike wants them to be so very much: _more_? Or worse – does he want to _explain_ to Mike why he doesn't want him here anymore? How even if Mike _does_ he most adamantly _doesn't_?

"We're both in it."

"What??" Now Harvey isn't even making any sense anymore. "What the hell are you talking about."

"The picture." Harvey takes another step towards Mike and his hand worms its way into his pocket. "Not the one I took when you were—on the sofa, I mean—" He unlocks the display and opens the pictures folder "I came back and you were still asleep so I—well, and then I came back _again_ , a little more noisily, so that you could—I mean the one I took today." He closes the distance between them and shows Mike the display. "We're both in it."

"You were there before?" Mike doesn't look at the small screen. He looks at Harvey looking at it. And when Harvey raises his head again and locks eyes with Mike, Mike narrows his eyes a little. "You were there _before_ and you took a _picture_ of me and then you—"

"Mike," Harvey cuts in and lifts his cell phone almost to the level of Mike's face. This time his voice sounds a little tenser. "Look at this."

Mike lowers his eyes and blinks. He has to turn his head a bit to take a look at the picture on the screen and when that isn't working, when he still can't make out properly what's on display right in front of him, he reaches out and takes the small device from Harvey's grasp. It lies heavy in his hand when he studies the picture. It's him, asleep, leaning against Harvey, his head resting on Harvey's shoulder. His nose is buried against the fabric of Harvey's jacket and his mouth is slightly open. He's not drooling, he double-checks and finds that there isn't anything treacherous to be seen on the screen. There are some papers lying in his lap and his right hand is resting on Harvey's upper leg. Mike closes his eyes. They look good together. They look like _more_ , and Mike isn't sure he's able to bear seeing them like that.

"I didn't mean for you to wake up." A distant murmur in his ears, nothing more. Mike continues to stare at the phone.

There is Harvey, next to him. And he's not looking at the camera, he's turning his head a little to the side and he's looking at Mike. He isn't really smiling but there is an expression of content and something else on his face, something that Mike can't put a name to but that makes his breathing hitch and forces him to avert his eyes. 

"Stay," Harvey says again and Mike frowns, his eyes never leaving the cell phone's screen.

"What?" He murmurs and quickly touches his index finger to the smooth surface when the light begins to dim. 

"I said _stay_ ," Harvey repeats and pries the phone from Mike's fingers. "Don't go." He lets the phone slip into the pocket of his trousers and reaches for Mike's face. His hand cups Mike's cheek lightly.

"I don't—"

"The night," Harvey murmurs and brushes his thumb over Mike's cheekbone once. "Stay the night. So you can sleep here properly."

"Harvey," Mike whispers and grabs the strap of his bag tightly.

"Don't leave."

Mike bites his lips, but he leans into Harvey's touch nevertheless. "What do you—"

"I want," Harvey says and locks eyes with Mike again. "You to stay. The night. With me. I want to spend the night with you."

"You _what_?" Mike turns his head ever so slightly and his lips touch Harvey's palm. Just the very edge of his palm, but still.

"Mike." Harvey brushes his fingertips over Mike's lips and inhales sharply when Mike's mouth opens a little under his caress. Quickly running his tongue over his lower lip he leans in but before their lips touch he reaches for the strap of the messenger bag and pulls it from Mike's shoulder.

Mike shivers. Harvey's body in such close proximity sends rushes of heat through his own body and he's begun to harden in his pants. His lips suddenly feel dry and his throat does, too, so he clears it and runs his hand over his mouth once. When Harvey has taken the bag from his shoulder and lowered it to the ground Mike is sure that the other man can hear his heart pounding and the rush of blood in his veins. His fingers itch to touch and Harvey is so close that he can't resist. He reaches up and brings his right hand to the back of Harvey's neck where he lets it rest for a heartbeat or two before he runs it around Harvey's neck and throat, to the hollow below Harvey's Adam's apple. He traces that shadowy valley with just his index and his middle finger and those fingers of his are much more courageous and bold than he himself feels, hooking behind the loosened knot of Harvey's tie and pulling. Pulling Harvey closer, pulling him against his body.

"Aren't you scared?" Mike whispers against Harvey's lips. He can feel the heat radiating from Harvey's body and Harvey's intoxicating scent is making him dizzy.

"No." Harvey shakes his head, lightly brushing Mike's lips with his own. "Not one bit." He pauses for a moment and closes his eyes. When he opens them again, Mike's eyes are closed, too. Neither of them moves, it's just lips against lips and their breaths touching. "Are you?"

Mike breaks the contact and nods, slowly, his eyes still closed. He can feel Harvey against his body and he can feel Harvey's heart beating in his chest.

Harvey nods, too, but Mike doesn't see that. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. Harvey is studying him, his gaze roaming Mike's face. 

"You are very brave," Harvey says and his thumb rests against Mike's lips again. "So brave." He caresses Mike's lips and gasps when Mike's tongue darts out the tiniest bit and touches the tip of his thumb. "Mike." He cups the back of Mike's head and brings their faces even closer together. "Have you done this before?"

Mike closes his eyes and nods. "Yes," he whispers and his hands find their way to the small of Harvey's back. "But not—" He carefully cups Harvey's ass for a second before he moves his hands upward again. "It's been a while." His hands resume their position on the small of his back. Harvey is so warm and the muscles in his back feel taut underneath Mike's palms and they ripple against his fingertips when Harvey shifts his stance.

"Do you need me to stop?" Harvey's actions contradict his words by brushing his lips against Mike's again, nipping at Mike's lower lip the tiniest bit.

Mike shakes his head and digs his fingers into Harvey's back. 

"Do you _want_ me to stop?" One of Harvey's hands tangles into Mike's hair and the other caresses his jaw. "Because I will. If you want me to I will."

"No." Mike withdraws a little and catches Harvey's eyes. There's something smoldering in them, something Harvey is not really capable of holding back anymore. Mike reads desire and want but also profound admiration and deep-rooted, unconditional trust and infinite tenderness, the overwhelming urge to protect and the need to touch and devour. And if his own eyes mirror just a fraction of what is going on inside of _him_ he knows that Harvey sees the same. "No, don't stop." His voice is low but firm. "I want this so much. _You._ "

Harvey nods and brushes his lips over Mike's once more. "Good." He runs his thumb over Mike's cheekbone and brings their mouths together for a first kiss. Which he breaks after only a couple of seconds and a smile spreads over his lips. 

Mike can't believe he's already out of breath. Out of breath and achingly hard. He can feel that Harvey is hard, too, and he can feel him trembling in his arms.

"Thank god," Harvey exhales with a slight chuckle to his words and caresses Mike's lips again. "I want you."

"I am yours," Mike whispers and he's shocked by how much he means it.

Harvey's smile widens at that and finally, finally they kiss for real. They take their time exploring each others' mouths and lips and when they break apart after what seems like an eternity to Mike, Harvey's lips are red and swollen. They're curled into a smile again and his eyes are smiling as well. Harvey is smiling at him, because of him, and Mike's heart aches with the sheer beauty of it.

Slowly but steadily Harvey starts to undo the buttons of Mike's shirt and when he's finished with them, he slips the tie from Mike's neck and the jacket from his shoulders and arms. He tosses both aside, tie and jacket, tosses them onto the sofa and he doesn't even react when the jacked slides from the furniture to the floor. He tucks at Mike's shirt and pulls it free from his trousers' waistband, letting his hands slip underneath the soft material onto Mike's smooth, warm skin. 

Mike hums and his hum turns into a low moan when Harvey's fingers brush over his nipples. His teeth dig into his lower lip and he takes a deep breath through his nose when Harvey teases the sensitive buds playfully, grinning at the reaction Mike provides him with.

"You like that?"

Mike nods eagerly and his hands fly to Harvey's tie. He fumbles to undo it and curses under his breath when the knot tightens instead of loosening but in the end he manages to rid Harvey of the tie. He huffs, a little embarrassed, when his trembling fingers fumble with the buttons and mutters a series of "sorry"s while Harvey just stands there, calm on the outside but trembling with desire beneath the surface, running his hands over Mike's chest and sides, smiling.

When Mike is done with the buttons, Harvey slips first Mike's and then his own shirt off and pulls Mike gently into his arms and gathers him against his chest. Both men moan when their skin touches and Mike buries his face against Harvey's throat.

"Oh god," he murmurs and takes a deep, shaking breath when he feels Harvey's arms tightening around him. And when Harvey bends his head and starts to nibble and bite and kiss and lick his way from Mike's ear to his clavicle, Mike feels his knees go weak. 

Harvey touches and kisses and bites his way down Mike's chest and abdomen, dropping to his knees to undo Mike's trousers. He shoves them down over Mike's butt and knees together with Mike's boxer briefs and he quickly undoes Mike's shoelaces and motions for Mike to step out of his shoes and the legs of his trousers and underpants. 

Mike stares down at Harvey and blushes when he realizes that Harvey is face to face with his dick. With his very hard and erect dick. With his dick dripping pre-come. The heat that has taken hold of Mike's face intensifies even more when his dick twitches under Harvey's gaze and another drop of pre-come oozes from its slit.

Harvey licks his lips and for some reason the next moments play in slow motion in Mike's perception. Harvey licks his lips again and lifts his hand. Said hand curls around the base of Mike's cock and Harvey's head moves forward. Harvey's mouth opens – after he has licked his lips again – and Harvey licks over the crown of Mike's erection once, twice, before he takes Mike into his mouth.

For a moment Mike allows himself to squeeze his eyes shut and to be aware of the sensation of Harvey's warm, wet mouth around his dick. In the back of his mind he registers that his hands find their way into Harvey's hair and in the distance he can hear himself moan. 

Harvey hollows his cheeks and sucks and Mike is too overwhelmed to react so he just lets it happen for a moment.

Once Mike's mind catches up with his body and its surroundings (no pun intended), Mike tenses and opens his eyes. "Harvey." His voice is hoarse and he's strangely out of breath. "Harvey, don't."

Harvey immediately stops what he's doing and draws back a little. "Why? Don't you like it?"

"It's not right," Mike murmurs, biting his lips and disentangling his fingers from Harvey's hair.

"Not right?" Harvey asks in an as neutral as possible voice that only carries the faintest note of confusion and tilts his head ever so slightly.

"I—," Mike swallows and feels his face blush again. "I should be the one doing this for you."

"Mike," Harvey says and sends another wave of heat through Mike's body and into his already dark red cheeks by placing a quick kiss on the very tip of his cock. "Who says you can't do that for me, too? Next time. Later." He looks into Mike's eyes and nods, smiling when Mike's head echoes his gesture. "When I said that I want you," Harvey's tongue darts out and gathers a drop of pre-come from Mike's slit. "I meant it." He licks down Mike's shaft along the vein on the underside and up again before tilting his head back a little. "All of you." And he takes Mike into his mouth again, drawing a moan from Mike's lungs.

"Don't," Mike gasps and grabs hold of Harvey's hair once more. "Don't kneel. Please, Harvey, don't do that."

Harvey gives Mike's cock another suck and Mike sighs. "Oh god, that feels amazing…" Harvey moves his mouth up and down Mike's shaft one last time and then lets go of him, slowly rising to his feet. When he's standing upright again, he reaches around Mike and cups the back of his head, drawing him in for a long, slow kiss. 

When Mike breaks the kiss and searches for Harvey's eyes, Harvey nods and then lets his eyes follow his thumb tracing Mike's wet, swollen lips. They stay like that for a moment, Harvey's thumb against Mike's mouth, until Mike breaks into a smile and Harvey reaches for his trousers and undoes his button and zipper. Harvey toes off his shoes and while he steps out of his trousers and underpants, Mike takes off his socks.

He watches Harvey do the same and then they're standing in front of each other, naked. They stare at each other for the longest time, letting their eyes roam over their bodies and drink in the sight. Harvey is beautiful, there is no doubt about and no other word for it. He is as beautiful as Mike has always known he'd be and even more. And to his very deep surprise, Mike feels beautiful himself under Harvey's caressing gaze. He can feel Harvey's eyes on him, and as his own eyes travel Harvey's chest and stomach, linger on every mole and ride the soft slopes of muscle and bone, journey between Harvey's legs, along his half-hard dick and up his arms again, Mike enjoys Harvey's gentle scrutiny. He feels more beautiful than he's ever felt before and suddenly he thinks he can't wait a second longer to find out and explore what Harvey's _touch_ might do to him.

He raises his head and says the other man's name. "Harvey." Harvey's eyes find his and Mike takes a step towards him and draws him close. Harvey's naked body against his feels like nothing he's ever felt before. Harvey is firm and soft in all the right places and Mike smiles against Harvey's throat, his hands slowly running over Harvey's back, when he feels Harvey hardening, his cock twitching with the rhythm of Mike's breathing.

"Mike," Harvey murmurs and busies himself with kissing and biting and licking at that spot where Mike's throat meets his shoulder, that spot that seems to be connected to every nerve in his body, sending those incredible sensations everywhere. 

Mike's fingers dig into the muscles in Harvey's back (and lower, a little lower, too) when Harvey sucks at his skin and a breathless moan escapes Mike's lips when Harvey doesn't stop, just doesn't _stop_. 

There's a pleased and satisfied look on Harvey's face when he finally lets go and raises his head to inspect his work. "Come to bed with me," he says and places a soft kiss on Mike's lips before he delves in again for the greediest, most possessive kiss Mike has ever experienced. 

Mike's hips have begun to thrust against Harvey's, shallow, urgent movements, rubbing their erections against each other and causing electrifying friction and when Mike becomes aware of that, when Harvey moans into his mouth and pushes a finger between his ass cheeks, Mike gasps. For a second he thinks me might come like that, right there and then, and he isn't even the slightest bit embarrassed about that. He thinks it would be okay if it happened, that it might even be more than just okay and he has to concentrate really hard for a moment to not just let go. Harvey's finger and his whispered words – _Come for me Mike come come for me yeah that's it so good Mike yeah so good _– aren't helping, though, and a heartbeat before he's ready to give in, to let go, to come for Harvey like this, he finally breaks the embrace and takes a step back. He grabs hold of his cock and presses down around its base hard, biting his lips and searching for Harvey's eyes.__

__When their eyes meet, wide and open, and Mike sees _that fire _, he knows that there is no way of stopping it anymore, that it is too late already, much too late, and that he will come like this now. It is inevitable and it takes his breath away and he can see that Harvey knows that, too.___ _

____He is back in Harvey's arms before he knows it and he's spurting between their bodies and sobbing his release against Harvey's throat for what seems like an eternity to him. Harvey's hold on him is firm and steady and his words are a constant flow of praise and encouragement and Mike feels weightless for a moment._ _ _ _

____"God, Mike," Harvey whispers when Mike is coming down again. "You have no idea what you do to me." And only when he shifts ever so slightly does Mike realize that Harvey's finger has found its way into his ass._ _ _ _

____"Oh god," he breathes against Harvey's skin and clenches his muscles around Harvey's fingers. "Oh my god…" He wants Harvey inside of him, all of Harvey, but he doesn't know how to ask for that, so he just tightens around Harvey's finger again and presses his lips to Harvey's pulse point._ _ _ _

____"I want to fuck you now," Harvey murmurs into Mike's ear and pushes his finger a little further into Mike's tight heat. "I want to be in there now. Inside of you."_ _ _ _

____All Mike can do is moan and nod and let himself be maneuvered to the bedroom by Harvey and his claiming kisses. All he can do is sink down onto the bed, Harvey on top of him, and for a brief moment he wonders when and how Harvey pulled back the covers without Mike even noticing. All he can do is spread his legs and toss his head back, his mouth open in a silent (or not so silent) scream when Harvey breaches his body again, with two of his fingers this time. They're coated in lube and Mike wonders when and how Harvey did _that because he could have sworn that Harvey's hands never left his skin, not even for a second.__ _ _ _

_____Harvey opens him up carefully despite his trembling fingers and the apparent urge to touch himself every now and then, to fist his dick and to sit up and stare at his fingers disappearing into Mike's body, never ceasing to kiss and lick and bite him everywhere: up and down his chest and stomach, along the insides of his thighs and across his pubic bone. He takes Mike in his mouth again and again until Mike is hard and leaking once more and shaking with need._ _ _ _ _

_____"Please, Harvey," Mike moans and spreads his legs further. "I'm ready, please…"_ _ _ _ _

_____Harvey nods and reaches for a small foil package lying next to him on the bed._ _ _ _ _

_____Mike decides not to wonder where that came from (and when and how) but he knows that he wants those packages gone as soon as possible. He watches Harvey tear open the foil and roll the condom over his dick._ _ _ _ _

_____When he's done, Harvey bites his lips for a second before he looks up again. "I am getting tested tomorrow," he murmurs and runs his fingers over Mike's hole lightly. "And you are, too."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Yeah," Mike breathes and pushes his hips against Harvey's fingers, trying to draw him inside. "In me. Now."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Demanding," Harvey whispers and pushes his fingers inside one last time before he withdraws them and leans forward to claim Mike's lips for another kiss. "Pushy." After that, he sits back again and positions himself._ _ _ _ _

_____Mike feels like screaming with anticipation and need when Harvey teases his entrance with the tip of his cock for an endless time, brushing over it, circling it, pressing against it, gently at first, then a little firmer, withdrawing again before starting all over. He looks up and sees Harvey biting his lips and squeezing his eyes shut again and again. He reaches for Harvey's other hand, the one that is resting on Mike's left upper thigh, and holds his breath. He _wills_ Harvey to stop teasing and to enter him _now_ , he gathers Harvey up with his thoughts and wraps him in his mind and _makes_ him push forward—only to find that he is truly and utterly powerless. So he releases the breath he's been holding in a long and low moan and relaxes. _ _ _ _ _

_____The moment Mike goes almost slack underneath him Harvey inhales deeply and enters Mike in one languid thrust. Mike can feel Harvey's heartbeat inside of him and while part of his body is desperate for Harvey to move and so hungry for friction and release, he savors this. The stillness and the throbbing pulse. The blood rushing in his ears and Harvey's breath on his sweaty skin._ _ _ _ _

_____When Harvey finally withdraws, slowly, so very, very slowly, and pushes back in, Mike is surprised that he doesn't fall apart. He feels as if he's falling apart but he's still there and Harvey is still inside of him. Moving, finally moving, in and out, in and out, again and again._ _ _ _ _

_____"Mike," Harvey moans when he buries himself in Mike's body once more. "You feel—"_ _ _ _ _

_____"So good," Mike's moan echoes Harvey and he arches his back to draw Harvey deeper inside._ _ _ _ _

_____"Yeah." Harvey bends forward and gathers Mike in his arms, pulling him up against his chest. "So good, so perfect…" He thrusts into Mike again and his hips stutter when Mike tightens around him. "You're going to make me come," he moans and Mike can feel how he squeezes his eyes shut against his shoulder._ _ _ _ _

_____"Yeah," Mike pants and clenches his muscles around Harvey even tighter. "God, yeah—" He's close himself and he can't wait for Harvey to lose himself inside of him. "Fuck—"_ _ _ _ _

_____Harvey takes a deep breath and withdraws again, trembling. "Yeah," he whispers and pushes back in. "Fuck, Mike—" His thrusts gather speed although Mike can tell that he's still holding back. "Yeah—"_ _ _ _ _

_____Mike pushes back against Harvey's hips and when Harvey is buried to the hilt once more he tightens around him and releases the tension quickly before he clenches his muscles again._ _ _ _ _

_____"Oh god," Harvey moans and his hold on Mike grows impossibly tight. He ceases all movement and stays completely still for a moment before Mike can feel his dick growing even harder inside of him. Harvey bites his lips but then releases a sequence of sharp pants as he empties himself deep within Mike's tight, hot body._ _ _ _ _

_____Mike lets out a short scream when he feels Harvey tumbling over the edge and his fingers dig into Harvey's skin and his dick twitches against Harvey's stomach, leaking and so incredible hard. He pushes his hips forward once, twice – and he's right there, _right there_ with Harvey and his release feels like an endless free fall, he comes between their bodies and moans as Harvey's arms around him hold him even closer, as if to draw him inside. Strand after strand of hot come spurts from his dick and he knows he's shaking and he knows he's moaning continuously now but he can't help it, he simply can't help it, and that small, still conscious part of his mind tells him that Harvey is like that, too, trembling and moaning in his arms._ _ _ _ _

_____The next few minutes pass in a blur, a blur of slowing breaths and drying sweat and gentle caresses and hums and muttered words and calming heartbeats and open-mouthed, sloppy kisses. Mike registers Harvey slipping from his body and a profound feeling of emptiness that follows. He registers Harvey's arms around him and a sense of completion. He registers falling down, falling onto the sheets in Harvey's arms and Harvey's hot breath on his neck. He registers Harvey's heartbeat against his back and Harvey's knees in the hollows of his. He doesn't remember falling asleep, but he must have because the next thing he knows is that he's waking up with Harvey's dick between his cheeks, nudging his entrance, and Harvey's hoarse voice in his ear._ _ _ _ _

_____"I want to fuck you again."_ _ _ _ _

_____Mike pushes back against Harvey and lets out an impatient groan of frustration when he feels Harvey putting on another condom. "Soon," he hears Harvey whisper. "Soon…"_ _ _ _ _

_____He nods and pushes backwards again and when Harvey enters him for the second time that night Mike forgets everyone else he's ever been with. This is his first time, Harvey is his first and when he reaches his climax an eternity later, just seconds before Harvey, that is his first time, too._ _ _ _ _

_____Harvey stays inside of him forever after that and when the first pale morning light seeps into the room, Mike kisses Harvey's arm and closes his eyes._ _ _ _ _

_____"This is _it_ , isn't it?" His voice is nothing more than a whisper but Harvey's lips against his hairline at the back of his neck tell him that Harvey is still awake and that he has heard every word Mike has said._ _ _ _ _

_____"Yes."_ _ _ _ _

_____Mike bites his lips and his heart aches so much he thinks he might die from this. He kisses Harvey's arm again and nods._ _ _ _ _

_____"This is it."_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____~fin~_ _ _ _ _


End file.
